Dr Doctor
by Thefangirlworsethanmoffag
Summary: A sexual Doctor Who story for you horny boys and girls.


Martha Jones sat alone in Unit. It had been a slow last couple of days and Martha was at her wits end. She had become so accustom to a fast paced and dangerous life style, that having an agonizingly slow day was torture. Her fingers tapped out a melody she had heard before but couldn't name. Rat-a-tat-tat. Rat-a-tat-tat.

All the computer signals read as plain and ordinary. Martha despised days like this, they were far and in between, but they still clawed at her brain.

A blip appeared on the screen, along with a flash of light in Marthas eyes. A non-human entity had been encountered and was heading towards her wing. She gave a huge smile as she pulled out a gun, ready to anialate whatever was quickly making its way towards her.

The gun was aimed directly at head level of the creature. She dropped it in an instant however and ran into his arms. The Doctor was standing with his suit of blue and hair that stuck up in a brown mess. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her in a tight embrace.

"You're back!" Martha shouted in excitement. "You're back?" She collected herself. "Why?"

"Oh well-" the Doctor tilted his head to the side. "The Earth needs me."

"Unti has found nothing strange going on anywhere." Martha explained as she led him back to the computer screens.

"I have." He began typing and fooling around with the monitors. Martha watched him but could not decipher his train of thought. "That should do it!" He shouted in exasperation. "Follow me!"

The Doctor led Martha down through various hallways and out to the streets. "Where's the Tardis?" She asked.

"Hidden, no worries we don't need it right now." He led her to a small back alley and into an abandoned brick building.

"What are we doing here?"

"Martha" he paused. "I have to get something off my chest."

"Well go on, tell me." She smiled.

"Sit." They sat opposite from each other, Martha in a white recliner and he Doctor on a brown crate. They sat in silence as the Doctor fumbled around with a remote behind his back. "Let's get comfortable." He smiled and hit he bottom. Martha was strapped to the chair, her arms and legs pinned down.

"Doctor?" She screamed. "Doctor!"

"Oh Martha calm down." He crossed his arms and leaned himself against a rusted pillar. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I need to get something off of my chest. And yours!" With a sudden burst if energy he gripped onto Martha shirt and torn it off, leaving her bare breasts exposed. "That's better."

"What are you doing?" She screamed in both fear and slight excitement.

"We will need to shut you up." He took her torn shirt and shoved it in her mouth, creating a gag. She still screamed although they were not muffled. "You see back on Gallifrey I-"

"You were never on Gallifrey." The Doctors voice rang back to himself. The Doctor made his as towards the clone who had Martha held down. "Oh Martha." He sighed keeping his eyes away from her chest. "How did you get here?"

"Rose helped me." The clone gestured to the wall behind him where Rose stood, her body completely naked.

"Hello Doctor." She smiled.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." The clone laughed. "She reminded me who I was, who you were, who we are."

"You speak nonsense." The Doctor reached for his sonic but was too late, Rose was behind him and slapped him unconscious.

"Good girl." The clone laughed. "Now cuff him."

"As you wish." Rose placed the handcuffs behind a thin metal pole and hooked them around the Doctors wrists.

"Wake up Doctor." The clone taunted as the Doctor came to his senses.

He groaned in pain. "What do you want?"

"I want you to remember." The clone laughed.

"Remember what?"

"How life was like on Gallifrey."

"Life was fine now let me go!"

"Your life Doctor, remember it."

"There is nothing to remember!"

"Rose, do your job." The clone crossed his arms.

"Yes sir." Rose climbed on top on the Doctor and worked his pants off of his waist.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "Rose stop it."

Rose didn't listen. He continued to pull his close down until he was exposed. She pulled out his cock and lightly began to streak it.

"Rose." He moaned half in anger and half in pleasure.

He leaned down and began to lick the tip. The Doctor shook as his cock became hard. Rose closed her lips around it and moved her head up and down, pushing it farther and farther down her throat.

"Remember the nights Doctor." The clone taunted. "Remember the sweet scent and the feeling of every female on Gallifrey.

"Stop." She Doctor struggled but was restrained. "Please."

"Continue Rose."

"Of course." She smiled and straddled the Doctor.

"Rose stop!"

"I share your memories Doctor, and your thoughts, I know you've dreamed of this, I know you long for it. Go on Rose."

Rose grabbed his cock and slide it deep inside her pussy. The Doctor let out a sigh of pleasure as her hips moved in circle, quickly engulfing his cock. She leaned down and pressed her lips again the greedy Doctors.

"Remember Doctor." The clone watched. "Remember."

"I remember." He panted. "And oh I have missed this."

While remaining on top of him, Rose reached behind and unhooked the handcuffs. The Doctors hands flung to her waist as he directed her body to move at a faster pace. The pleasure was furling him and he decided to take control. The Doctor flipped them over, pinning Rose on the ground below him. He slide quickly in and out of her before he let himself release.

Her legs shook with orgasmic pleasure as the Doctor remained at work. The clone continued to watch, simply enjoying the sight below him. The Doctor grunted as he forced himself deeper inside of Rose.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Martha shouted. She had become free of her gag and was watching in fear.

The Doctor smiled as he walked up to Martha. He was still naked from the waist down and his cock was throbbing with lust. He stopped beside her and placed one hand on each of her firm breasts. "Oh Martha." He smiled. "I never thought I'd do this to you. Rose yes. Donna maybe. But you?" He grabbed at shattered piece of glass from the floor and sliced into her pants. He pulled them off and then sliced her bright yellow panties.

"Doctor!" She screamed.

"Shut up." He pressed his hand firmly on her neck and thruster himself inside of her. Martha gasped for air.

"Stop." Rose smiled and set her hand on his. "Let me shut her up."

The Doctor released his hand as Rose began to make out with Martha, who was hesitant at first but quickly joined in. The Doctor could feel himself getting harder as he watched the girls. He pulled himself out and began to stroke his cock and watch.

Rose made her way down to Martha's hips and kissed her clit. She began to lick it greedily as Martha moaned, causing Rose to lick faster. Martha was still restrained, causing her pleasure to heighten. Rose slide two fingers in and out of Martha's pussy as she licked. Her other hand fingered herself, both girls in sexual ecstasy.

The Doctor could no longer contain himself as he got behind Rose and slide himself in her. The Clone too had had enough waiting and thrustd his cock into Martha's throat. She gaged in excitement as all four caused immesnse pleasure in one another.

As the four of them came in unison they fell over in exashtion. "I remember now." The Doctor sighed. "And I want it back."

"You can have it." The clone promised. "Find a companion, and use her for sex."

"Oh yes I will." His two hearts were beating at an alarming pace. "I will."

"Why not show them what the sonic is for?"

"Oh Doctor!" Rose screamed in excitement as he pulled it from his pocket.

"Open up." He gently spred her legs and slipped his sonic screwdriver into her pussy and pressed the button, immediately driving her crazy. He handed it over to Martha and watched as she knew all of Roses pleasure points. The Doctor knew he would be having a lot more fun than he ever had before.


End file.
